


24 Days Of Agere Komahina

by Anonymous



Series: Almond Milk and Cookies [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Cold, Cold Weather, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Ice Skating, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Presents, Snow, Snowmen, Sweaters, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Ugly Sweaters, Warm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I'm doing 24 days of agere Komahina till Christmas!Day 1: Hot CocoaDay 2: Ice SkatingDay 3: OrnamentsDay 4: SnowmenDay 5: Ugly SweatersDay 6: Christmas Tree
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Almond Milk and Cookies [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471883
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Day 1: Cocoa

Hajime sat on the couch watching the tv with a dazed expression. Nagito was laying in between his caretaker's legs with his head on said man's chest. The little had been sitting like this for hours on end, sucking all of the warmth he could from the brunette.

It was about 11° farenheit outside and snow was coming down hard. But neither of them were interested in playing outside at the moment.

Nagito let out a quiet hum, eyes and nose scrunching up as a quiet yawn followed. 

"Jiji.."

"What is it fluffy?"

"Mm.. Chiwwy."

Hinata watched how his little curled into him more, scooching up and nuzzling his pale face into his neck.

It was far too cold even with sweaters and the heater on. A cold, sleepy, anemic, baby wasnt exactly ideal and it could be easily solved.

"Koko, baby.. Let's make some cocoa, yeah? I'll grab your long socks too?"

All he got in return was a sleepy mutter and his little marshmallow sitting up. Once the brunette stood up, he pulled the whitette into his arms and carried him to the bed room. Arms wrapped loosely around his papa's neck, he mimicked the same action with his legs going around Hinata's waist. 

Komaeda's pale thumb was placed lazily into his mouth by himself and he began to suckle on it. No objections were made when it was battered away and replaced with a paci by Hinata himself. It was a christmas themed paci that was red and white. Letter beads decorated the handle of the paci saying 'Nice' with a star on each end. It was rather cheesy but he still liked it.

Wasting no more time then needed in their room, Hinata grabbed a pair of Nagito's fluffy over the knee socks, adjusted Komaeda in his arms and left the room with everything he needed 

Stopping in the kitchen, Nagito was seated gently on the smooth white counter. Hinata lovingly took a hold of one of Nagito's pale legs and pulled the blue and white socks on for him. He repeated the same action on the other foot.

"There we go. Now you wont have anymore cold toes, hm?"

"Mm." Lazy grey eyes flickered to him, but soon returned to spacing out. 

The absentminded suckling of the pacifier was all the more of a clue that Nagito was sleepy. He gave Hinata a tired smile as a soft kiss was pressed against his cheek. Kisses always made him smile.

Hinata soon turned and began heating up almond milk in a pot, adding chocolate, cinnamon, and a bit of sugar. He glanced back at his little who was still spacing out, but he did seem to take up swaying side to side and kicking his legs halfheartedly.

It didnt take too long before the cocoa was done. He pulled out two mugs and used a ladle to poor some in each cup. Hinata smiled and then dug through their cabinet for some mini marshmallows. Dropping a few into each cup he then turned back to his little, who had his full attention on the cups.

Grabby hands reached for the sweet beverages and his legs kicked enthusiastically. All previous signs of his sleepy baby were gone. Placing his own cup down, Hajime pulled the binky from the other's lips and handed him the cup, just barely holding it to help him.

"Blow on it first. It's still hot, baby boy."

A quiet grunt was all he earned in return but nonetheless, Nagito blew on it a few times before taking a sip.

A happy smile spread across the little's face, "T'anks papa.. Mm.. Tasteses good!"

That was all he needed to hear..


	2. Day 2: Ice Skating

"Papa, slippy.." Nagito whined quietly to his lover, shoes keeping little to no grip on the ground.

"See? What did I tell you, Komaeda? Those boots arent made for cold weather, silly boy. Now c'mon, I'll hold your hand to keep you steady."

Nagito seemed to be upset at the use of his last name, but said nothing and hurried along to grab onto Hinata's hand. They were supposed to go ice skating with Auntie Akane and Uncle 'Maru today. 

The walk there was nothing special, but it certainly wasnt uneventful. About halfway through the walk Komaeda began whining about how cold it was. Until he saw a puppy and couldn't stop asking to pet it. Once they got permission from the owner, Nagito happily pet the pup, who cheerfully accepted it.

The two carried on with their journey after.

Upon arrival, Nagito spotted the two figures standing and talking.

"Maru! Nene! Papa hurry! Wan' see 'em!"

Hajime rolled his eyes and chuckled, walking just a bit quicker. His eyes soon filled with panic as Nagito completely dropped his hand and darted through the middle of the road. 

Relieved that Nagito was safe, he gave chase, checking for cars first. When he caught up to his little he saw Nekomaru with the whitette on his shoulders and Akane chuckling at something the buff man said.

"Nagito Komaeda! What have we said about crossing the road without someone! You didnt look both ways or anything!"

"Cut the kid some slack! He hasn't seen us in a long time and now he gets to try something fun and new on top of it!"

"Akane I appreciate your input but he could have gotten hurt."

The brown haired girl shook her head and looked up at the white haired boy, who looked about on the verge of tears.

"Din't mean too.. M sorry papa.." Hajime felt instant regret when he saw a tear fall. But he had to stay strong. It was his job to keep Nagito safe.

"I know you didnt, baby. But you still need to be careful. Come here. Come down."

Nekomaru kneeled down a bit so it was easier for Hajime to pull Nagito down and into his arms.

They all walked inside and a few cheek kisses and back rubs later Nagito was ready to enjoy the day again.

They paid for the rental skates and all sat down at some tables nearby. Hinata tied his own skates and then kneeled in front of Nagito. 

"Are you excited?" Hinata asked, beginning to lace and tighten the skates, before tying the laces in the fronts.

"Mhm! Snack af'er righ'?"

"Yep. That's right, marshmallow." 

Once everyone's skates were on they began walking towards the entrance of the ice rink. Nagito was wobbling a little slow but was otherwise keeping up nicely. 

Akane and Owari made their way onto the ice immediately, skating beside one another, laughing and yelling. The two even started a race, zipping past one another. 

Nagito and Hinata opted to stay close to the wall. The little was very wobbly in his skates, resembling something of Bambi on ice. He was an absolute champion about all of the falling though. Hajime was frusted at himself for being as horrible at this as he was.

"Jiji lookit how fast Nene is going!" The whitette tugged gently on the brunette's jacket, pointing enthusiastically.

Until his hand was grabbed by said woman and he was whisked away. He expected some type of cry for help as Komaeda was handed off from Akane to Nidai and back again. They essentially just skated with him in circles.

By the time Nagito wanted a break he was dizzy but smiling. "Spinny!" Hinata glared at his friends halfheartedly, but shaking his head nonetheless.

"Baby, are you hungry? Want your snack now?"

Enthusiastically nodding, Nagito began bouncing in his seat. Hinata pulled two packs of hello kitty fruit snacks from his pocket and opened them. Both were placed in front of Nagito.

Owari had long since wobbled over to the snack bar with a thick wad of money, Nekomaru following close behind. The two ended up buying a majority of the things there, screaming about needing fuel and shitting hard. Hinata had to remind them not to curse around Komaeda. They didnt listen all too well, however they did buy two orange juices, giving one to Nagito and the other to Hajime.

"Cutie." Hinata reached over the table to boop his little's pale nose. It earned him a giggle and a smile. A small yellow fruit snack was shoved into his mouth by Nagito.

"I share!" The little went back to eating the fruit snacks in front of him.

This was nice..


	3. Day 3: Ornaments

Komaeda sat on Hinata's lap at the dining room table. He was being held loosely and Hinata showed him the different paints and stickers. There were several different sheets and Hinata could already tell some of them would end up stuck to the little's pale skin. But they made his baby happy so it wasnt his place to deny him of that.

Hajime figured it would be nice to make ornaments together, like they did a year ago with all of their friends. So he changed Nagito into an old spare shirt from his college days and sat down at the table with the clear ornaments across from them. There was 12 in total. 6 for each of them.

"I even brought you the green paint that you really like. What do you want to put on it?"

"'Ticker! Wan'.. Puppy!" Ko points to the small sticker sheet with little golden retriever puppies and tiny paw prints all over it. Once the whitette has gathered the sticker sheet in his hands he leans back and starts placing them on.

Hajime held the ornament in place as Nagito peels stickers and places them where he wants. But he soon gets side tracked, as expected, and begins placing stickers on his arms. A hand was placed on his, stopping him from coating himself in the stickers.

"Save some okay? Dont use all of them up." Nagito wasnt bothered, and nodded. He put the stickers down and grabbed the paint.

Hinata unscrewed the cap and poured some out on a paper plate. Nagito proceeded to dip his finger into the paint and smear it onto the ornament.

This went on for a few hours until it was late. They finally stopped when Hajime checked the time on his phone. Nagito was falling asleep, paint on his hands and stickers on his arms. There was a dozen ornaments that had been decorated, 6 by each boy. 

Hinata smiled at Nagito, turning him around in his lap and carrying him as he stood. Holding him as he walked to the bathroom, the pale boy was placed on the counter next to the sink. "Baby boy. We gotta take those stickers off and the paint too."

"'S gonna hurt, Jiji?"

"No, baby, I'll be careful." Hopefully it wouldn't atleast. 

"Okay, Jiji.. We go nigh' nigh' af'er?"

"Of course, marshmallow. I bet you're pretty sleepy hm?"

"Yeah I'm am.." Having said this, he tuned out Hajime and began staring off, absentmindedly kicking his legs.

Hinata took this time to use a warm wet towel to gently scrub the stickers from Nagito's skin. The little loved stickers and sticking them onto himself but he had very sensitive skin and it often hurt pulling them off. So they started soaking the stickers with warm water and gently scrubbing them away.

But regardless of the mess or the time spent cleaning up, it was always fun when they spent time together. Even if half of their new ornaments were oddly done with stickers and paint everywhere, it was about the memories. And his faveorite ornament was the first one Nagito made, he'd be sure to keep it for a long time.


	4. Day 4: Snowmen

Nagito honestly preferred to stay inside on snowy days. He already had trouble maintaining his body heat but he was also very quick to become ill. 

But Hajime and him were watching TV together and his attention drifted for only a moment. The glass of the window was exposed due to the curtains being drawn and it revealed the fluffy white flurries of frozen water. Each individual flake was it's own design and pattern and it fell heavy and quick. 

The whitette couldn't pull his attention away and before long he began rocking in place, pointing at the window.

"Jiji! 'Ookit!" Lazy eyes followed where the hand was pointing and Hajime smiled at the look in Nagito's eyes.

"Its snow, baby. It's the same color as your hair!" If eyes could sparkle Nagito's eyes would be filled with stars.

The thought that his own hair was like the cold flakes outside filled him with absolute joy. Such a hopeful coincidence!

"Jiji, play 'side?" He looked at Hajime with those bright eyes that made his caretaker crumble. 

The tan boy was more then aware that Nagito could get very sick and would probably get cold. But he was happy and that's all that mattered to him. So he nodded, and scooped Nagito into his lap.

Standing with the little in his arms, he headed to their bedroom. They had to put some warmer clothes on. So that's what he did. Ko was left on the bed to play with the special rabbit plush that was there. Digging around in their shared closet he grabbed scarves, hats, fuzzy socks, gloves, extra sweaters, and their winter coats.

Assuming Nagito would stay little after being outside he grabbed a diaper as well. Turning back to the age regressor on the bed, he smiled. The clothes were tossed onto the bed and Komaeda placed his bunny to the side. That paci clip had finally been bought by the way, and was clipped to the ribbon if the velveteen toy's bow.

Hajime grabbed a sweater and helped Nagito pull it over his head, pretending he lost said boy in the sweater, "Where's my handsome boy? I lost him in the sweater! Oh! There he is!"

The little giggled happily at the antics, light and airy, carefree.. God he loved that laugh. A warm smile fell on both of their faces as they continued to get dressed.

"Alright, lay back so I can put your diaper on, yeah?" This made a small pout slip onto the boy's face.

"Don' wan' it.. Jiji 'm a big boy.."

"I know you are marshmallow! But this is because you have a lot of accidents.. We just wanna be cautious." 

They've had this talk a lot. They've tried potty training, Nagito doesnt like it very much. It didnt work well with the fact that Komaeda wasnt a fan of diapers either.. But they finished getting ready with no further issues...

Finally Nagito grabbed his bunny, the binky that was attached to a binky clip, and his fluffy boots. The boots went on with the help of Hinata and Nagito put the binky into his mouth on his own. 

Hajime slipped his boots on as well and picked Nagito up after. He carried the pale boy out of the house and very carefully walked down the steps. The little seemed very nervous at first, hiding from the snow, before looking at it and hugging his bunny tight. 

Technically he wasnt allowed to bring toys outside because, they might get lost or stolen. What Hinata didnt know wouldnt hurt him. Or... What he thought Hinata didnt know but actually did and just let it slide.

Komaeda asked a question around the binky that was muffled due to said object. Suddenly he was joyful Hinata had long since learned paci talk. "Yes, baby, we can build Lovey."

Placing Nagito down on his butt in the snow, he gently grabbed some snow and made it into a ball. It was then handed to the little. "Here honey, add more snow to it so it's big enough for lovey's body." 

Doing as told, the ball was placed down nearby and snow was packed ontop as well as around the sides. Hajime made a head and some arms. The cold fluff had melted in his warm hands as he worked with it, soaking his gloves. Nagito seemed to be experiencing a similar issues because he was about to rip them off.

The little wasnt a fan of wet cloth or anything clinging to him. Hinata had to stop him before he completed his goal.

"You'll get sick honey. Dont take them off. No." His hands were gently smacked which earned him a whine from his lover as well. All he gave back was a stern look.

Nagito had forgotten about Lovey and was more entertained with the snow bunny. They finished quickly, which made them both happy because it was freezing..

Hajime found a few stones and let Nagito press them on for eyes, nose, along with a mouth. Under supervision, of course, because he didnt want the little to eat any rocks or hurt himself on accident.

The caretaker scooped up his little boy after and took him inside quickly, the stuffed bunny forgotten in the snow. Nagito was positively overjoyed to be warm again, feeling like his papa was superman.

Ko was changed into a large sweater and a pair of socks with sweatpants.

However, it wasn't until they were both changed into new clothes and out of the snowy clothes did the pale little realize someone was missing.

Hinata was completely lost as to why his lover's eyes were looking everywhere, head moving around frantically. Nagito's bottom lip began to quiver which made the tan boy's heartbeat quicken. Not in a good way. He rushed over and kneeled in front of the little and gently cupped his cheeks so those greem-grey eyes would focus on him.

"Hey hey.. No, no dont cry, baby boy.. What's wrong? Does something hurt? Are you cold? Nagito what's wrong?"

The tears started rolling and the start of a choked sob made the binky drop. "'ovey! Not here!"

A quiet sigh of relief left him and he immediately stood, smooching all over the little's soft pale cheeks that had flushed red from the tears. Atleast he wasnt in pain... Er.. Physical pain.

"Shhh sh sh.. Its okay.. Lovey's okay, baby. I'll go get her." Hinata placed the binky back into Nagito's mouth and kept smooching until he calmed enough.

Once he was quieted down, Hinata began searching everywhere. None of the rooms went unturned. There was no velvet rabbit anywhere. Fudge.

He began to panic and quickly grabbed a pig plushie from their bedroom as a substitute. Scrambling back to Nagito he kneeled in front of the little, who looked visibly upset when there was no soft bunny in Hinata's hands but instead Pig. He wanted Lovey, not Pig. Pig was stupid.

"Nagi.. I cant find Lovey, honey. I have Pig? He can substitute until we find Lovey, okay?"

And the waterworks started again. No, it wasnt okay. Nagito wanted his bunny not the pig. The pig wasnt from papa. The pig wasn't his best friend. The pig wasnt Lovey.

"N-noooooo! Don' wan' Pig! No!" The binky slipped yet again and Nagito curled into himself. "Wan' ovey!"

Hajime had to remind himself to stay calm, the attitude he could do without and the tears were unbearably loud. But he signed up for this. Placing Pig down next to Nagito, he walked to the door and opened it. It wouldn't hurt to check.

He nearly screamed when he saw the rabbit sitting in the snow. Slipping on his sandals, he walked outside with nothing on but pajamas and retrieved the soaking rabbit. The bunny snowman seemed to keep good watch over said plush. 

A feeling of relief flooded his body as he walked inside with the toy and handed it to Nagito. Those tears cleared instantly.


	5. Day 5: Ugly Sweaters

Nagito was in the dining room on the floor, with a large blanket under him. He was surrounded by hot wheels, stuffed animals, crayons, coloring books, stickers, and a few other toys. The reason being, Hajime needed to take a call for work and couldn't have Komaeda clinging to him and wasnt able to play.

So he sat alone, fingers in his mouth even though there was a binky next to him, considering putting the car he was playing with in his mouth. 

He made muffled car noises akin to quiet 'vroom vrooms' and 'beep beeps'. His papa's voice made him feel safe enough to be here alone, even if he wasnt too close by.. the small car drove over one of his bare thighs, making him giggle quietly. The small red hot wheel did this a few more times before he made it crash into another car. He'd grown disinterested.

Playing was more fun with Jiji. Doing things alone isnt fun. So he picked up Lovey and replaced the hand in his mouth with a binky. He didnt care much for the drool on his hand and only made a disgusted face at it. Nagito then wiped it on the blanket and flipped onto his stomach, grabbing crayons and scribbling in the coloring book. His legs kicked enthusiastically back and forth as he did so.

Hinata's voice died out soon enough but Nagito didnt notice. He was having fun now, making a picture for Jiji and soon he flipped the paper and colored a small picture for Zuzu and Momma. 

Momma had been Chiaki for a while. She was the second person to find out.. And she treated him very very well. So she adopted the role of momma, even if she wasnt around often and was in no way connected to Hajime other then friendship.

Soft footsteps echoed throughout the house before they stopped nearby. Nagito looked up as he was kicking his legs and smiled. 

"Jiji! Up up?" The crayons and coloring books were long forgotten.

"Nagito where did your clothes go?" That was a good question. Nagito had stripped down to his socks and diaper a while ago because he didnt like wearing pants and because he wasnt wearing a shirt he liked. The texture made him itchy.

"..." Nagito looked away awkwardly but sat up and reached for Hinata, who happily scooped him up. He noted the chill of the little's pale skin

"Silly baby, you need clothes or you're gonna get cold. What if we call Shuichi and Kokichi and ask to play, hm? Dosen't that sound like fun?"

Nagito nods excitedly. Him and Kokichi were a devil duo together. The absolute worst. But they were happy and they thought it was funny, so Shuichi and Hajime didnt mind all too much..

Hinata walked Nagito to the bathroom and placed him on the toilet seat, watching him kick his feet before kissing his cheek and walking across the hall to grab a shirt for Nagito.

Quickly deciding on a sweater, he dug around until he saw a Christmas one. It was green with red reindeer, zig zags, and dots decorating it. It also had red pom poms attached. Aw what the heck. Its Christmas. Ugly sweaters are in right now!

So he carried it into the bathroom and smiled back to Nagito who's eyes lit up like the lights on a tree. Then he saw the sweater. 

Hesitantly lifting his arms up, Nagito allowed his caretaker to slide the sweater on. Once it was on, he noticed how baggy it hung on his thin frame. A quiet yawn left him as he snuggled into the sweater. Hajime scooped him up and gave him a gentle squeeze.

"I love your ugly Christmas sweater. You look so cute in it." Hinata cooed, nuzzling Nagito's cheek before kissing it.

"Papaaa! Tickles..!" He laughs and wraps his arms around Hinata's neck, his legs wrapped around Jiji's waist.

"How about we make you a baba, you take a little nappy, and I'll call Kichi and Shu?"

"Otay! Sleepie an'way!"


	6. Day 6: Christmas Tree

Nagito lay on the couch with a warm fluffy blankie, pillow, and Lovey. The TV was playing Its Christmas, Charlie Brown quietly. He had the nipple of a bottle in his mouth and he suckled sleepily at it. 

Hinata, Izuru, Chiaki, and himself went to get a Christmas tree for the house and it got boring and cold very quickly. Izuru ended up giving him a piggyback ride around until they picked a tree and had to pay and load it onto the car. 

Jiji, Zuru, and Momma were setting the tree up in the base as he slowly began drifting off. They'd decorate tomorrow together.

A quiet giggle grabbed the three's attention as Komaeda laughed at Charlie Brown falling while trying to kick the football. 

Warm smiles fell on everyone's face but Izuru's who remained poker face, but swore that he was smiling internally. "He's really sweet when he's like this. Very pliant and soft. Quiet as well."

This elicited a loud, sarcastic, hearty, cackle from Hajime Hinata. His little? Quiet? Give him a break. Nagito recently started letting himself whine and scream more and his quiet baby suddenly wasnt as quiet.

A grumpy hmph came from the sleepy little on the sofa who was feeling far to comfy and warm to get upset. "I'm sorry baby.. Close your eyes okay?"

And Nagtio did just that. His eyes fluttered shut and he fell asleep.

They picked a plump, nice-smelling, tall tree. And he was very very excited to decorate tomorrow.

Come the next morning, when he woke up, he was in his Papa's bed, wrapped up tight in a loving embrace. He giggled quietly. Nagito then shifted and felt the wetness of his diaper. When did that happen.. Hinata slept like a rock most of the time, so he whined quietly and wormed out of his arms.

The diaper forced him into a toddle as he walked so he waddled to the guest room and opened the door a bit with teary eyes, already feeling embarrassed. This was gross. He was gross. But he wanted out of the nastie Huggie and nobody else but Izuru slept light. 

So he tottered over and reached a hand over and gently shook his uncle Zuru. Red eyes snapped open and slowly drifted to him. Raising an eyebrow he noted the teary look. Izuru stretched and sat up before standing and picking Komaeda up.

"No need to cry small one. It's only an accident, I shall make breakfast since we've both woken early." And suddenly Nagito felt a lot better about things.

"Packies?"

"If that's what you wish for breakfast. As long as you have fruit with them I'm sure my brother would not mind." Packies was what Nagito called pancakes and Izuru had been the one to start calling them that.

Komaeda's diaper was changed, pancakes were made, and a zombie momma slumped into the kitchen for food. Papa followed suit with a worried look till he saw his baby and smiled wide.

The four of them finished breakfast fairly quickly and then chose to start decorating the tree.

Nagito got the plastic ornaments and was sat at the bottom of the tree placing them around. Hajime took the top of the tree with Izuru at the back, Chiaki decorated the middle. 

The tree was covered in silver tinsel, misplaced ornaments, some of the handmade ornaments that Hajime and Nagito made, pictures, and a few glass ornaments. The lights on the tree were bright and blinking, drawing Nagito's attention. The entire thing was vibrant and hopeful... He loved it. 

"Now for the star on the tree!" Chiaki hummed happily.

Until Hajime abruptly scooped Nagito up and pretended to be trying to put him on the tree.

"Jiji no!" "Hajime!" Izuru only took Nagito from Hinata with a blank face. Chiaki's panic settled into a giggle, making everyone but Kamukura join in on the laughter.

"Whaaaaaat? You said put the star on the tree! And there's no star brighter then my baby boy, is there Koko? No, no there isnt!" He smiled at Nagito and leaned in, smooching all over his face and tickling his sides and neck.

The cheerful giggles died out and Hinata took Nagito back into his arms. Chiaki handed him a star and helped Ko's caretaker lift him up enough to place the star on top. 

Perfect. 

Nagito felt himself grow 10× happier. This would be another amazing year..


End file.
